


Affliction // - through the eyes of J. Kline -

by sammybabycloseyoureyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother support, Destiel if you believe hard enough, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, One where Lucifer's alive and still in the cage, Other, Told through Jack's eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammybabycloseyoureyes/pseuds/sammybabycloseyoureyes
Summary: There’s a term; “There’s a bit of Hell in everybody” but for Sam Winchester , it’s literal.Or,Jack’s been feeling the lingering sense of pain and suffering in the bunker , but can’t seem to put his finger on what it is or what’s causing it , until he finds Sam bandaging his hand.~ Now I see what my dreams would look like from the passenger's seat
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so really sorry if it's bad or something.  
> ( see end of the chapter for more notes )

Sleep seems like a short release for everybody else in the bunker , but for Jack it didn’t come as easy. Of course he slept , but it wasn’t like it was every night though. Most nights he’d be up and doing something with Castiel , since he didn’t need to sleep either , but tonight he was out doing something probably angelic and exiting , while he’s stuck in boredom for six hours while he heard Dean’s loud snoring down the hall. Plus , it didn’t help that he still felt that presence around. Jack , of course , had asked Dean about it when he first started feeling it , but the Winchester said ( since back then he was only feeling it at night hours ) , that it was probably one of their occasional nightmares the Winchester’s deal with all the time. 

Though , now , he was starting to wonder if that was really what was going on since now he felt it all the time. Day or night. Awake or asleep. 

What was the feeling? Pain , misery , suffering. Like all the bad emotions he knew crammed into the air around him. Cas , when he was around , didn’t seem to notice. But recently it was getting unbearable , and there was no way he could tell where it was coming from or what it’s coming from. 

Sam had told him that in the face of danger he needs to assess his surroundings , find the problem and solve it with a keen plan. Jack listened to his advice everyday when he felt this around the bunker. But the young Nephilum could never find the problem. Nothing was visibly wrong in the bunker , everything was in place since the first time he walked in here about two years ago… and the Winchesters? Just as normal as usual. Dean was busy working on making his car better , even if it didn’t need it , and Sam was busy looking for them some new cases. 

Jack pressed his palms into his eyes as he sat up , throwing the blanket off him that was keeping him warm. The bunker at this hour was surprisingly calm , or it would be if it wasn’t for that stupid presence that for some reason , right now was getting stronger with every step he took down the hall. It’s the first time he could tell exactly where the pain was coming from , since before it was everywhere. Finally! He may be able to pinpoint where it was coming from. Jack followed the invisible feeling that drew him down the hall and into the kitchen where his bare feet made an audible slapping noise on the concrete on the bunker. 

Before Jack reached the doorway of the cold kitchen , he heard water running and then it being abruptly turned off. Somebody was up , and it seemed like whoever it was , was the cause of the painful feeling around the bunker. 

“Sam?” Jack called into the kitchen , seeing the man leant over the counter bandaging around his hand. The medic bag was laid across the counter with its contents everywhere. 

It was obvious that Sam wasn’t supposed to be found doing this because when he heard his voice he immediately looked Jack’s way then began shoving the bag’s contents back into it. All the while , not using his wrapped hand. “Jack. What are you doing awake , bud?” 

“Sam , your hand. It's hurt.” Jack moved closer. Is this it? Is this all that's been causing this feeling around the bunker. 

Sam smiled at him , though it didn't seem real , "Oh- I just scraped it on the counter." Jack grabbed his arm , causing Sam to revolt at his touch. He didn't even touch his hand , why was he backing away like that? "Let me heal you , Sam." The Nephilim said softly. The Winchester was almost against the wall now , holding his hand in his other arm , hiding it. "Thanks Jack , but it's just a small cut. I'll be fine." 

Something wasn't right , now that Jack was thinking about it , something hadn't been right the past week. Sam rarely injured himself around the bunker , he was a very observant individual. When he did bump into things it was because he was too big to get around it. But for the past few days , both him and Dean had noticed Sam was seemingly hurting himself from doing nothing. 

For example , last week- 

_____

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table that afternoon , munching on some cereal he had found. Dean was struggling to get on top of the counter to reach some kind of box at the top , but couldn't quite get his arm up there. Of course , Jack had offered to float it down for him , but Dean being Dean insisted he could get it down himself. 

Eventually , after Dean's fifth attempt to jump up onto the counter he stopped trying and stood there staring up at it , like a puppy being taunted with a treat. "Son of a bitch!" The Winchester breathed out after a moment. 

Jack couldn't help but smile at Dean's anger. 

"Sam!" He yelled , calling his brother into the kitchen. Sam yelled back down the hallway , "What?" Dean leaned against the countertop , still staring up at whatever was so important in that small box. "Get you tall ass in here!' 

Sam came in with a smile at that , "What is it?" The older brother followed up with an over dramatic point up to the top of the counters. "Get that." Sam moved him aside , standing a bit on his tip-toes to grab it down , "What? Couldn't reach it yourself?' he teased , grasping the box with his hand. 

His shirt had gone up a bit ways up his back , and that would have been normal for Sam since most of his shirts did that when he lifted his arms up , but when his shirt exposed his back , their were about three large blue-purple bruises down the side of his back. 

Dean noticed and immediately started grabbing his brothers shirt and kept holding it up even when he came down with the box. "Woah , Sammy , fall down the stairs?" The man joked but Jack knew how to tell when the brothers were concerned for each other , and joking about a situation was just something Dean did. 

Jack stopped chewing his cereal as Sam jerked away , turning his back away from Dean and shrugging a little too forcefully. "Oh- I rolled over and hit my nightstand last night." 

Dean seemed to trust his brother on that , and question him about the strange bruises no further. He just smiled , grabbing the box from him. "Another reason to get you a bigger bed." 

That's the first night that feeling started to linger around.  
____

Then , Dean brushed it off , it wasn't until when they were around the map table researching for a case they were working , which Jack didn't mind , he liked research. 

Something about a Crocata , he couldn't remember. What he did remember was Dean huffing , tired of sitting here for about two hours reading articles on this thing. 

The Winchester had stood , stretching his arms across his chest. "Find anything worth mentioning?" 

Sam had closed his laptop , scratching the side of his head , "Nothin' , a few things on st-" Dean reached over the table , stopping his brother mid sentence by pulling his sleeve down a bit with a finger. 

Jack hadn't seen it at first from the angle he was sitting at , but when Dean pushed his flannels sleeve down he saw it immediately. Sam had a series out little but deep looking cuts down half the side of his arm. All the Nephilim could think at that moment was; 'Is Sam hurting himself?' and by his reaction , Dean seemed to think the same. 

"What the fuck?" Dean said , trying to grab Sam's entire arm , but was too slow as Sam revoleted at his touch once more. "Sam , what the hell?" 

Sam scooted back in his chair , standing up alongside Dean. "It's not what it looks like Dean , it was just an accident that happened with my knife" 

Dean wasn't satisfied with that answer , since he had leaned almost all the way over the table , a worried look across his scruffy face. "And it was an accident?" 

Sam breathed out , "Of course , Dean. I would never do anything like that , I was just spinning my knife like an idiot." He raised his eyebrows , practically pleading with his eyes for his brother to believe him.

And Dean seemed to , "Well don't spin your knife , it's obvious you're not good at it." 

Once again Jack had been caught up in the middle of another Winchester arguement. As they left though , that feeling can back when he retired to his room to sleep for the night. 

Because of the feeling , he wasn't able to get any sleep that night. He decided he'd ask one of them about It in the morning… maybe they felt it around too.

____

"You sure?" Jack smiled warmly at Sam , hoping not to seem too forcing since the man was already backed up against a wall. Sam nodded , "Truly Jack , I'm fine." 

Jack knew he wasn't , the feeling of pain was so suffocating in here he could barely breathe. It had to be Sam , what else would it be? He should have noticed it before , of course it was Sam. He nodded to him , wanting to say 'No Sam , you're not , I can feel that your not.' but all that came out when he opened his mouth was; "Alright , I'm going back to my room then." 

Sam smiled , which was great since a second ago he seemed scared almost , "You have a good night." 

With that in mind , Jack tried to 'have a good night' once he slumped back down into his bed , but all he could think about was whatever was going on with Sam. 

And why was he hiding it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic might take me awhile to update , so stick with me for this

The Nephilim laid there for five hours waiting on the first person to awake. He had been mindlessly staring at a wall for the past hour though , since all the others actually tried to sleep. When Jack finally heard the first rustle of the morning he was all the more relieved that he could come out of his room and not find Dean midnight drinking , or Sam bandaging a wound that he wouldn't even let him see. 

Last night , while laying there , Jack decided it was only right to tell Dean about what he saw last night. He cared so much for his brother , and had already noticed things going on. Of course he respected Sam's privacy , but with all that's been appearing on him? The least Jack could do it lift some weight of his own shoulders and tell Dean. 

So after getting dressed and throwing on a jacket ( since it's usually cold in the morning hours around the bunker ) , Jack made his way down the hallway to where he could already smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. He loved the smell of coffee , especially in the mornings , but today… the sense was entirely filling the space he occupied , so strong he could almost see it now. It was suffocating and almost intolerable to stand in , but he needed to for Sam's sake , and that's how he knew Sam was the one making coffee in the kitchen. 

"Good morning , Jack." He smiled at him when he walked into the room and sat at the counter per usual. "Sleep well?" Sam asked him , pouring the steaming coffee into a small white and red cup he usually drinks out of. 

Jack watched him move around , focusing on any part of him that would be hurting , but it was hard to do that when the pain felt everywhere around him. So , instead of using his sensing , he watched for him to wince or limp or something that would give him a hint to where all this pain is coming from. It can't be just his hand can it? 

"Not well." Jack finally answered , watching as the Winchester scratched the bridge of his nose with his bandaged hand. Blood soaked it , he noticed , right on the palm. Way too much blood there to be the small cut he claimed it to be last night. 

Sam through , through all the pain surrounding him in this room , smiled warmly , and it seemed genuine. "Do you just not sleep sometimes?" His words came out soft and drowsy though , like he seemed very tired too. Sam moved over to the table Jack was sitting at and slid in , in front of him. 

Now the feeling was so strong he felt his stomach turn inside him. 

Sam pushed his cup to his face and drank , while he did so Jack reached out into the air around him. You ever tried to swim in really muddy water? That's what this felt like. He had to push so hard to even get into Sam's space. There was no doubting this was the core of the feeling. 

"What are you doing?" Sam stared at his hand that was about a bit above his chest , but didn't move this time. Jack was lost in his thoughts about how thick the air around him felt. It was invisible , normal air… but he could barely feel anything else , it was li- 

When there was no answer from Jack , Sam must have placed a hand on his , pushing his hand down onto the table. The sudden touch swamped him , all the feelings in the air around washed over him. It was like he was drowning for a moment. This is it… this is what Sam's feeling? 

His eyes sparked yellow and he snapped back , harsher than Sam ever did. Jack almost fell back out of his seat trying to stand. "Woah , Jack , are you alright?" Sam seemed panicky because his voice shook when he laid his coffee down and moved back toward him. 

Jack tried not to let his body shake as he stared up at the hunter with blown out eyes , now returning to their usual blue. "Sam you have to tell Dean!" He blurted , putting a hand over his mouth as he let that slip. 

Sam stared at him , eyes wide. He knew what he meant , didn't he? The Winchester flexed his fingers. "Tell Dean w-what?' 

Jack stood and furrowed his eyes , sticking his lip out. "Sam… I can feel it. I did not know what it was at first , but I have discovered that it’s you." 

Footsteps were heard coming down the hall , Dean. 

"Mornin'!" Jack heard the older Winchester say before he saw him , but when he did walk into his view he seemed pretty happy before he saw the two of them: Jack backed away from Sam , wide eyed and on the verge of shaking , and Sam , eyes larger than the moon as he stared back at his brother. 

Dean moved the tassel of his dead guys robe away from his bare legs. "Uh- am I interrupting something? " He had a doofy smile on his face , but quickly put I away when Jack stood straight. 

"Sam tell him what's wrong. Tell us what's wrong." Jack stayed in the same spot , unable to move any closer on the account of the waft of emotion he would receive from doing so. 

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! I-" Heaven knows what Sam was going to say as an excuse , but he didn't have time to say it because something clicked on the floor. Like a raindrop.   
Click. Click. Click. Three drops and they all looked down. 

Jack trailed his eyes up to the source of the drip. Sam's arm. Blood was trailing down his left arm and dripping down off his index finger. 

"Shit." Sam stumbled a bit back , his eyes darting from Jack to Dean , who was now taking large steps forward toward his brother an arm outstretched. 

Jack was still staring at the blood dripping onto the concrete floor , making a small visible line as Sam stepped back. Looking back up he saw Sam pushing the fabric of his flannel against his arm , which immediately soaks with blood and caused him to wince. 

"Woah." Dean got his signature 'worried about sam' look that he had when he noticed the last few times he noticed he had weird injuries. He reached to his brother and grabbed his palm , and surprisingly Sam didn't pull away this time. Maybe Jack's words got to him? 

Instead , the younger Winchester allowed Dean to push his sleeve up until it reached the source of the bleeding. 

About halfway down the middle of his arm was this huge gash. Which was coating his whole arm with blood , along with Dean hands now. 

All Jack could do was stare. What would he even do? The feeling was so overwhelming he could barely move. But of course , they don't know that. He wanted to help , wanted to reach out and heal Sam ,   
But how was he supposed to do that if every time he touched Sam his body felt like it was going to explode with all the emotion it was taking in? 

“Sam what the hell? How did you do this- and don’t make up some dumbass excuse again.” Dean snapped at his brother , which surprisingly barely sprung a reaction from him. “Dean…” Sam pulled back a bit , trying to get out of his brother firm grip but Dean wasn’t having it. “Sam.” Stern edged his voice , but worry quickly overpowered it. “You gotta stop hiding things.” 

“Dean I don’t know what to tell you!” Sam’s voice was loud , now meeting the same pitch as Dean’s , making Jack wince. The Nephilim managed to steady himself and find a place where he could bare to feel the pain coming from Sam. 

“Damnit Sam! Quit lying to me!”

‘“I’m not! I don’t know what is wrong with me!”   
“You don’t know why you have a two inch gash and bruises everywhere?! Bullshit.” 

Jack paused , thinking for a moment. This sense isn’t just caused from physical pain , it’s almost like it’s coming from somewhere else and is stuck on Sam too. Dean doesn’t believe him , Dean thinks he’s hurting himself doesn’t he? “Dean!” The blonde managed to say out as Dean went to yell something else at his brother. 

“What?!” The older Winchester’s eyes snapped to his , making Jack quite nervous for what he was going to say. 

“Sam’s telling the truth.” He stated , and to his surprise Jack was able to step forward without being knocked over by the sense of Sam , it’s almost like he got used to it. 

“What do you mean? You’re saying he actually doesn’t know why he’s getting injured?” 

Jack nodded , thats all he could do. “I’m surprised you can’t feel it.” He murmered , managing to walk closer to the two of them. 

Dean let go of Sam and peered at him , confused.

“Feel what?” They mimicked each other. 

Jack blinked , “Pain. Everywhere . On you.” He pointed at the taller Winchester who was now even more confused looking that his brother. Sam’s eyes widened. “Can you fix it? Make it go away?” 

Dean interrupted them , per usual. “Wait-what’s wrong with him Jack? What ‘pain’? His cuts?” 

“No. it’s something more , Sam I can’t get to you. The pain is too much , it overwhelms my senses. I can’t manage to focus my grace to heal you.” Jack told them both and Dean threw his arms up. “What do you mean? Why does he have all these injuries?” 

“I don’t know!” Sam said again.

“How the fuck does that make sense , Sam? Tell me? You have to know what hurt you.” Dean’s voice raised again and Jack suddenly got it.

Sam didn’t know what was hurting him , that’s why they would just appear sometimes. 

“It’s happening in your sleep isn't it?” Jack softly asked as Dean calmed his voice down. 

Sam moved toward the Nephilim , “How-?” 

“The feeling’s the most harsh at night.” he finished. Dean’s confusion returned. ‘You’re saying he’s hurting himself while he sleeps?” 

“I was. I would wake up with small cuts and bruises at first , I just thought I was rolling over wrong or hitting my nightstand. But it’s started in the day now.” Sam unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt as he spoke , pulling it open , revealing a large bandage across his muscular chest. “I’ll just be walking and it’s like somebody slashed me across the chest with a blade. I can feel it happen , but there’s nothing to nobody there , nothing to hurt me Dean.” 

Dean shot toward his brother , pulling his shirt down more and looking over the blood soaked bandages. “What the hell , Sam? Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Cause I thought I was going crazy! I thought I was just hitting things and not remembering it. It’s wasn't until this one appeared that I knew something was up.” Sam almost trembled as he spoke , he’s generally scared isn’t he?

“Jack , you can’t heal him?” Dean asked , looking desperately at him. And God did it make Jack feel bad that he couldn't heal him like he wanted him to. Jack shook his head , “My grace is blocked by whatever is causing the injuries.” 

“Do you know what’s causing it at least?” Dean asked , hoping. 

Jack shook his head , what made him think he would? “I have no idea.” 

Dean swore silently to himself , loud enough for Jack to hear though. “Are you okay Sam? Not dying are you?” 

“No , I'm not dying.” Sam grunted at Dean’s remarks , “it’s just- everything hurts.” 

“We’ll find a way to figure out what’s hurting you okay , Sammy? Just hang in there.” Dean smiled at him , but it was easy to tell he was heavily worried about his brother. Who wouldn't be? 

“We just need to know who to go to for this.” Dean continued , and then went on again. 

“Jack , call Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just setting up story right now so just give it time <333


End file.
